During the manufacture and assembly of drug delivery devices, tolerances can occur, for example in the size of the elements of the drug delivery device and/or in the position of the elements of the drug delivery device with respect to each other. Therefore, a priming step, sometimes also denoted as a setup step or activation step, may be required before the drug delivery device can be used to administer a medication dose of the drug to a patient with the required accuracy.
An assembly for a drug delivery device should be provided which facilitates making available information about whether the priming step has already been carried out or not.